


Old Friends, New Feelings, and Current Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto hasn't seen his old friends in ages, and really doesn't want to. That is, until a call from Ishimaru pulls him to realize why having someone is so important.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Old Friends, New Feelings, and Current Problems

Makoto opened his fridge a peered inside with disappointment. This was his first month living alone, and already he had forgotten to stop by a store. He sighed loudly. 

"I really need to step up my game.." muttered Makoto, as he turned towards the rest of the room. Scattered along the walls were various clothing items and discarded pizza boxes. Makoto didn't love pizza, but college was far too expensive to afford finer dining. It was already around seven, but he hadn't eaten, and homemade ramen _did_ sound pretty good...

A few little _*bzzzzz*'s_ sounded their way from Makoto's pocket. On instinct, he pulled out his phone and held it up to his face, squinting at the light. 

"Wait.. Him again?"

Makoto looked closer at the name on the screen: Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Makoto hadn't seen him in about a year. In spite of this, he remembered Kiyotaka as an incredibly courteous person. Makoto could practically still hear the voicemails from after the end of senior year.

"Hey! Naegi! You should come get lunch with Owada and I!"

"Hey! Naegi! We're having a class party, you should come!

"I know your studies are important, but we haven't seen you in ages. Can you at least let us know how you're doing?"

Makoto closed his eyes and rubbed them. After he started college, he just felt weird with his old friends. Everytime he hung out with anyone from Hope's Peak, it felt like he hardly knew them. Even when it came to Kyoko, Makoto found it hard to keep in touch. Especially so, seeing as they weren't together anymore.

But even then, his friends had never stopped trying with him.

So as he gazed at his phone, Makoto decided to pick up for once. Maybe he owed it to Taka, after everything. He pressed the answer button.

"MAKOTO! THANK GOODNESS! ARE YOU BUSY?"

Makoto, recoiling from Taka's trademark volume, could already feel himself wanting to hang up. "Hey, Ishimaru, everything okay?"

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING IT IS VITAL TO FUJISAKI'S HEALTH!"

"Fujisaki, huh?" Chihiro Fujisaki used to be one of Makoto's closer friends. He was one of the smartest people Makoto knew, as well as one of the kindest. Even so, he hadn't spoken with Fujisaki in a long time.

"YES! FUJISAKI CANNOT REACH HIS HOME IN HIS CURRENT STATE, AND I MUST STAY WITH MONDO!"

"Okay, okay, hold on." Makoto thought for a second. "I'm guessing you want me to drive him home?"

"YES!"

"I don't know if I can make it." Makoto wasn't in the mood to be in the car with a sick person, but, if Fujisaki really needed help...

"But I'll try to. What's the address?"

* * *

Makoto pulled in to the house Kiyotaka gave him. The entire situation still puzzles him, but now wasn't the time. It just couldn't be right to ignore everyone for most of a year and then not help them when they're in need. 

The house was a small flat with wide windows. Through them, bright lights flashed. On top of this, music could be heard from somewhere inside. Makoto exited his car, and knocked at the door. After a minute, he decided to go inside anyway, as it was probably hard to hear him from inside.

Upon entering, Makoto's senses were assaulted by the now deafening party tubes, as well as the stench of alcohol. He entered cautiously, now worried greatly over whatever Taka had gotten himself into. As soon as he entered the living area, Makoto understood what was really happening rather quickly.

Mondo was standing in the corner of the room, holding two bottles and dancing to the music, though completely off beat. Chihiro was on the couch, somehow asleep. Taka was right next to him, gripping the seat with force. Taka looked up at Makoto, and his eyes instantly brightened. He tried saying something, but had to move closer to be audible. 

"MAKOTO! THANK YOU FOR COMING!"

"ITS FINE."

At this moment Makoto realized that he really didn't know much about what Taka's been doing for the past months. Did he turn into some kind of... No... Taka isn't the delinquent type. Makoto spoke up.

"DO YOU... WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?"

"JUST BRING FUJISAKI TO HIS HOME, HE NEEDS REST, AND I CAN'T LET MONDO GET INTO A CAR."

Makoto cringed at the thought. Even so, the detective skills Kirigiri had taught him kicked in. 

_Well it seems like the "sickness" Taka mentioned was their drunkenness. As a result, Chihiro probably passed out._

"I'm glad you told me, Taka. Would've been awful if Chihiro had to deal with a hangover in someone else's house." 

"WHAT?"

"SORRY, IT'S NOTHING. I'LL CARRY HIM OUT NOW."

Taka just smiled at pointed over at Fujisaki. Makoto made his way over, and somehow wasn't noticed at all by Mondo. He lifted Chihiro up bridal-style and blushed a bit. This was the safest way to carry him, but it still felt too personal to Makoto. Taka greatfuly put his hand on Makoto's shoulder and nodded, smiling. Makoto shot him one back, and lumbered out of the door, Fujisaki in his arms.

On the way out, he got a much needed silence. Makoto went to set Chihiro into the backseat, so that he could lie down. In this moment, he found himself staring. Makoto always really admired Chihiro, and seeing him again was really... Remarkable. He pulled himself into the front seat and pulled out his phone.

Makoto: I'm on my way out, can you explain this later?

Ishimaru: That is good, I will inform you by tomorrow. Thank you again, Makoto. -Ishimaru Kiyotaka

Makoto smiled to himself. Taka really hadn't changed from the kind, studious friend he knew. But Makoto quickly dropped his grin.

"I... I really wish I would've kept talking to him..."

Makoto started his car, and started his drive to Chihro's.

* * *

"M... Makoto?"

Makoto's ears perked up. Chihiro was shuffling a little in the back seat. He yawned, rather loudly.

"I don't... Where am..."

Makoto cast an eye backwards. "It's okay, I'm taking you home. We'll be there soon enough.

"Oh... Oh," Chihiro sighed a little, and then sat up again, saying, "I think... I think I'm a little drunk, Makoto. I-I'm really sorry."

Makoto smiled. "It's okay, Taka told me. If it's okay, I'll stay with you for awhile so that you're okay."

"Thanks.."

Chihiro laid back down and fell back asleep almost immediately. This brought a little chuckle out of Makoto. The truth was, he really didn't want to just leave the shorter boy alone with enough alcohol in him to cause unconsciousness. The thought made him a bit angry at Mondo, as he was likely the catalyst here. Even so, he could be mistaken, so Makoto kept his temper. Soon enough, he had reached Fujisaki's apartment.

* * *

Pushing his way through the door, after using Chihiro's under-the-doormat key, Makoto quickly carried Chihiro over to his bed, not really looking around the room. After laying him down, he sat down on the edge of Fujisaki's bed. This position only brought Makoto's mind to the next important thought he hadn't realized: "Where am I going to sleep?"

He couldn't sleep on the floor, or Chihiro would be really upset, and Chihiro's bed would be difficult to explain in the morning. Maybe in my car?

Makoto, after making sure that Chihiro was asleep, decided to cover him in his blankets. After all, it would've been cruel to make him wake up cold. Makoto, without thinking, went to tuck Chihiro in. It felt a tad strange, but Chihiro would probably prefer it this way. After checking his state one more time, Makoto slowly left, and went out to his car. Crashing into his backseat, Makoto thought over things one more time. Maybe it felt good to help his old friends, but he could never really fix things from how they were.

Makoto rolled over, and tried to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya dummys, will update soon enough. This is my first work, so I'd love some feedback.


End file.
